Wedding Dress
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: Austria received a wedding invitation for Prussia and Hungary's wedding , but as he attends the wedding he begins to recall his own wedding with Hungary. Inspired by the song Wedding Dress. -OneShot-


Wedding Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note : a challenge I accepted from a friend, I didn't watch a lot of hetalia, so pardon me if I mix up the facts, no flames please.

Austria preferred a simple life, without any unexpected surprise, where he would go about his daily life without any surprises. But for the first time in weeks… something has destroyed his perfectly routine filled life… he received a letter, from Prussia. Someone who could be his greatest enemy or a good friend…

"Do I dare open it?" he thought to himself, remembering all the pranks Prussia played on him, grimacing as his recalled a few of the more extreme ones…

"It can't be too bad" he said opening the letter, as he read the letter his heart began thumping faster…

The letter went like this:

You have been cordially invited to the wedding between Hungary and Prussia, and it would be very nice if you could attend. The wedding is on 15th December, at Budapest (a part of Hungary).

Please reply if you are going for the wedding party by the 10th of December, hope to see you at the party

As Austria finished reading the letter, his heart sank, as the letter slipped from his hands on to the floor.

Despite divorcing himself from Hungary before, he had always still cared for Hungary and always regretted his actions, asking himself why he was still such a jerk, and was actually attempting to try to reconcile with Hungary soon.

Sighing loudly, he began to write a reply letter saying he would attend the wedding… thinking to himself, that if he really cared for her, he should have done it ages back, all he can do now, is congratulate her, and share her happy moment together.

As he wrote the letter, all the scenes of the times spent together with Hungary went through his mind… constantly chastising himself for being such a jerk.

15th December

The countries began to enter the cathedral, as they began to sit down… eventually once everyone settled down. The musicians began playing the wedding music, when the lights deemed. And Prussia and Hungary entered, Prussia was wearing a suit, and Hungary looked stunningly beautiful in the white wedding dress, a white shroud covering her face.

As they walked up to the altar, he began to picture himself in Prussia's shoes, beginning to recall the scene when he was about to get married with Hungary years ago.

As they reached the top of the altar they held hands together, as the priest began the wedding vows.

"Do you Prussia, take Hungary to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day onward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, till death takes you apart?"

"I do" Prussia replied instantly smiling at Hungary's face

Austria began to recall saying the two words, a few years ago, two simple words, but two very significant words. Remembering how he broke that exact vow Prussia just took. The pain in his heart began to hurt… somehow hoping and praying that Hungary would still have feelings for him, despite how hopeless his thoughts were.

The priest continued: "Do you Hungary, take Prussia as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and hold from this day onward, for better or worse, for rich and poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, till death takes you apart?"

"I do with all my heart" she said returning back the smile.

Germany walked forward, holding a small black box, passing it to Prussia.

Prussia opened the box slowly, taking out a small delicate diamond ring, and sliding it onto Hungary's finger.

The Priest continued: "In the name of the father, son and the holy spirit, I now name you both man and wife. You may now kiss the bide"

Prussia walked forward, unveiled Hungary as he moved in for the kiss…

Austria was painfully reminded how sweet the feeling was , to be the person up on that altar now kissing Hungary, her sweet lips, her smooth skin, her beautiful personality, what wasn't there to love? And once again he was reminded of his stupid mistake…

Prussia and Hungary broke the kiss, as they both turned around and stared at the crowd cheerily. The countries instantly stood up, and cheered, walking forward to congratulate them.

France ran up and said "make sure you have a lot of fun tonight" as he gave an awkward wink.

England and America went up to the newlyweds, and congratulated them, America making his signature thumbs up.

As the countries one by one began to go up, Austria simply stoned, as he gazed enviously, he began to sneak away into the toilet, and instantly broke into tears, despite wanting nothing but Hungary's happiness, how selfish was he…

Searching his pocket, he searched for a small object, reaching it; he pulled it out, and dropped it on the floor. A small ring, yet significant ring, the clinging sound was heard, as it dropped, bounced and rolled on the floor. With that, Austria dried his tears, as he went up to congratulate the newlyweds.

Please read and review


End file.
